susan_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally Fisher
Sally Fisher is the spoof of the Phyrne Fisher detective stories, , this segment plays a barbie doll who types out the voiceover narration typical of film noir on a late night, making and correcting typographical errors that demonstrate word sounds. In most cases, the segments would end with a real-life black or white boy or girl watching Sally Fisher on television and calling out to his or her mother that "There's a talking doll with voice and but she can talk!" (''or some variation''), and the mother calling from off-screen telling her child not to worry and that it's educational television, so it must be good for him''/''her. On one occasion, it ends with the mother telling it is mean to say one of the words. And later on sally get's a new partner he first appeared on teacher's pet she call's his precious every time when he's in the situation when he slipped on a banana peel and tolled her to help him but she was to busy on his typewriter on Teacher's pet or when she got stomped on the masher and she hand cuffed the masher on The Last Cliff Hanger or sally being attacked from a squid wile her partner watch's also sally call's her partner a real peach when he introduce her and she apaered in teachers pet and disapaer in tweet tweet sally love's her partner she alway's try to kiss him but fail's.... Trivia * The girl calling the quote of a television from a variation, "Mom, talking doll with voice and but she can talk!", from Touching the Moon, Hug, Hug, Hug!, and The Roar That Makes Them Run. * The girl or boy calling the quote of a television from a variation, "Mom, talking doll with voice and but she can talk! again. This incessant word play's making me queasy.", from The Lost Rock, Shooting Stars and Be Bop. * The boy or girl calling the quote of a television from a variation, "Mom! There's a talking potato with no mouth and a talking Rodeo Guy! What's going on?", from To the Ship! To the Ship! and A King and His Hawk. * The boy (a girl in Shooting Stars and The Ram in the Pepper Patch) calling the quote of a television from a variation, "Mom, talking doll with voice and but she can talk!", from The Fox and the Crow. * The girl calling the quote of a television from a variation, "Mom, there's a doll talking to a dumb-looking guy with a zipper on it!", from . * The boy or girl calling the quote of a television from a variation. "Mom, there's a talking doll, and she's got voice, and she's doing knock-knock jokes!", from Farmer Ken's Puzzle, The Chap With Caps, The Old Man, Batenball Talent Show. * The mother calling the quote from a girl watching a television from a variation, "It's educational television, dear! Remember, sometimes things that are good for us are hard to swallow!", from The Lost Rock, Shooting Stars, . * The mother calling the quote from a boy or girl watching a television from a variation, "Don't worry, sweetie. It's educational television. It must be good for you.", from Batenball Talent Show, Farmer Ken's Puzzle, Shooting Stars, To the Ship! To the Ship!, and A King and His Hawk. * The mother calling the quote from a boy or girl watching a television from a variation, "That's okay, dear. It's educational television. I'm sure it will help you in school, somehow.", from Touching the Moon, The Chap With Caps, The Old Man, The Fox and the Crow, and Be Bop. * The mother calling the quote from a girl watching a television from a variation, "Don't worry, sweetie. It's educational television. It's good for you. And you shouldn't say "dumb". It's not nice.", from . * The mother calling the quote from a girl watching a television from a variation, "Don't worry, sweetie. It's educational television. It's good for you.", from Hug, Hug, Hug!, The Ram in the Pepper Patch, and The Roar That Makes Them Run. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Sketches Category:Recurring Segments